Are you who I think you are?
by jae maknae
Summary: I have to go shopping...SHOPPING of all things as a punishment...for a short bastard and a boy prettier than me no less! Wonderful' thought Hatoko. Watch as Hiryuu Hatoko, Ryuuzaki Shizuka, and Hiryuu Tatsuko turn everyone's world upside down!
1. Hiryuu Hatoko? And that would be who?

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Are you who I think you are?

I am going to introduce my Original Character now…

Name: Hiryuu Hatoko

Age: 14

Height: 5'3

DOB: May 1

Hair: Black with purple highlights, usually in a braid. Her hair goes all the way to her butt.

Eye color: Purplish-blue

Personality: Has a HUGE temper and is INCREDIBLY moody. Brave and won't back down. Most of the time friendly, but when you first meet her, very distant. Very prideful. A bit shy at first.

Abilities: Knows more than 5 martial art skills, and very handy with a sword.

Powers: Is a psychic, meaning she can tell the future, read minds and all of the other good stuff. She can also control the elements and summon weapons at will. Can't fully control her powers yet.

Now on with the story!

(Hatoko's p.o.v.)

'Where the hell is Sarayashiki Junior High? It shouldn't this hard to find...Damn it, I am lost...might as well ask directions...' mumbled Hatoko, grumpy.

"Excuse me!"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me where Sarayashiki Junior high is? I am new and I sort of…got lost…"

"Oh! Sure! I go there too! What is your name?"

"...Hiryuu Hatoko...nice to meet you..."

"My name is Yukimura Keiko...nice to meet you too."

They began talking about the school, but their conversation wasn't that interesting, seeing as how Hatoko just met Keiko.

Normal p.o.v.

The two girls soon got to their school and Hatoko seemed to have ALL of Keiko's classes.

"Well, this is a nice turnout, right?" said Keiko. Hatoko weakly smiled. "Anyways, our homeroom is this way." Hatoko silently followed Keiko. Hatoko was looking around and turned to talk to Keiko, but saw no one.

'Wonder where she went…' thought Hatoko. 'I could try looking for her, but with my sense of direction...'

Keiko was found going to the rooftop, looking for a certain boy...

"YUSUKE URAMESHI! Get to class!" Keiko yelled. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...Yusuke ran away with Keiko chasing after him. They soon reached homeroom.

"I want you to meet a new friend of mine Yusuke..." said Keiko.

"Yeah Yeah..."

"Where is she?" Keiko looked around the room to find a crowd of guys around a desk. "Oh no..."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" shouted Hatoko, while jumping up and hiding behind Keiko. Yusuke laughed at the disappointed looks on the guys faces.

"Yusuke, that's not funny!" said Keiko.

"Sorry. Urameshi Yusuke." Said Yusuke, while holding out his hand. Hatoko looks at it cautiously and then shakes it.

"Hiryuu Hatoko."

Yusuke grinned and shook her hand so hard, she thought her arm was going to come out of the socket. He let go and Hatoko glared at him.

"Hey, Urameshi...why is your uniform green and every other guy's is blue?"

"'Cause green suits me better.'

"Oh..."

"Why is your uniform black instead of blue?"

Hatoko flashed him a grin and said "Black suits me better." Keiko smiled because her new friend was warming up to the Yusuke who everybody was afraid of.

BBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG

The bell rang and everyone went to their seats, except Hatoko. She went outside and waited for their teacher. Iwamoto-sensei came soon after.

"Class, today we have a new student! Please introduce yourself!"

"Hiryuu Hatoko."

"Class, Hiryuu-san got third on the nationwide tests, the second being that Kaito boy, and first being Minamino Shuichi." Hatoko rolled her eyes at the teacher and then smiled innocently when he looked at her. "Who wants to show Hiryuu-san around?" Almost every guy raised their hand. The only guy who didn't was Yusuke.

"If it doesn't trouble her, could Yukimura-san be my tour guide?"

Iwamoto nodded and Hatoko got a seat right next to Keiko. Iwamoto suddenly threw an eraser at Yusuke.

"Stop sleeping!" Yusuke grumbled and sat up. Hatoko's eyes narrowed slightly. She leaned back on the chair and moved her finger around. She lifted up the eraser with telekinesis and made it hit Iwamoto on the back of his fat head. That didn't go unnoticed by Yusuke.

"Urameshi!'

"I didn't do anything!"

"I'll vouch for him, Iwamoto-sensei. I am pretty sure he didn't do anything." said Hatoko, while hiding a smile. Iwamoto gave Yusuke a tired glance and gave a glare, then began teaching again. It was soon after school and Hatoko was talking to Yusuke and Keiko.

"Hatoko-chan, do you want to go meet some people?" asked Keiko. Hatoko shrugged.

"I guess we're going to the old hag's then." said Yusuke. Hatoko looked at him weirdly.

The three soon got there and Hatoko looked bored out of her mind. Yusuke and Keiko were secretly discussing things behind her. Hatoko rolled her eyes once more and soon got to the top of the extremely long stairway.

"Who am I meeting again?"

"Oh, just friends." said Keiko. Hatoko looked at her suspiciously.

"OLD HAG! We have someone you guys might want to meet!" shouted Yusuke. Yusuke and Keiko led Hatoko to a huge room filled with ALOT of people.

"Um...hello...my name is Hiryuu Hatoko." said Hatoko, nervously.

"Hi, my name is Botan!" shouted Botan while smiling a bit too much, making Hatoko back away slightly.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara! At your service!" Hatoko backed away again.

"My name is Yukina." Hatoko smiled and so did Yukina.

"I am Genkai, owner of this domain." The domain was freaking HUGE so Hatoko gave Genkai a short bow.

"My name is Youko Kurama, otherwise known as Minamino Shuichi." He said while smiling. 'This girl looks familiar.' Hatoko weakly smiled back. 'Is it me or is everybody amazingly pretty, minus Kuwabara and Genkai.'

"Hn."

"His name is Hiei." said Kurama.

"Weak girl."

"Short bastard." Hatoko couldn't help it, she had to insult back.

He lunged forward, ready to attack and draw blood. Hatoko threw her hands up, stopping Hiei in mid-air.

"Oops...wasn't supposed to do that..." Hatoko dropped Hiei and ran. They of course ran after her.  
They ran after her, but they didn't expect her to have enough speed to surpass Hiei.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..." said Yusuke.

"No, really?" said Hiei.

Yusuke grinned and then coughed, saying, "Short Bastard" in the process.

Hiei glared at Yusuke, while he grinned. As they sped up, were getting a bit closer to Hatoko.  
"Hatoko! Stop!" said Yusuke. "We're not going to do anything to you!!!" That made Hatoko slow down until she completely stopped.

She threw out her hands and went, "Ta Da???"

"We need to go see Koenma." said Kurama. Hatoko's eyes narrowed. She looked ready to run. "Are you really going to run again? The person I knew 7 years ago wouldn't run from anything." said Kurama. Hatoko's eyes widened and then said "I surrender." Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei looked at the exchange from Kurama and Hatoko.

At Koenma's palace.

(How the got there, idk)

The gang brought you threw rooms and doors and you all went straight to Koenma.

Seeing Koenma in his true form, Hatoko had the urge to giggle. She tried to hold the laugh in, but eventually excused herself to the hallway.

Koenma, hearing the laughter from the hallway, turned bright red. "Can you make her stop?" Botan went into the hallway to talk to her. Hatoko came back looking emotionless.

"Ahem...you should be aware that these boys are the spirit detectives." Hatoko nodded. "And you are aware of your own powers" Hatoko nodded once more. "Would you like to be a spirit detective?" Hatoko was about to nod again, until she fully processed what he just said.

"WHAT????" Everyone shouted, minus Hiei. Hatoko looked uncertain, but nodded.

"Why her?" asked Hiei, still offended by her.

"She can prove her worth tomorrow, since you guys have no school. By the way, I filled out the papers already. Starting next week, you and Kurama are to go to Yusuke's school." Hiei glared at what Koenma said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Hatoko, Kurama?" asked Keiko.

"We were childhood friends until she moved away." said Kurama.

Hatoko nodded, and said, "It was really fun. We played a lot of pranks…"

Kurama nodded in agreement and everyone else stared at the two weirdly.

"Anyway!" said Koenma. "You prove your worth as a spirit detective tomorrow!"

That is it for now!!!


	2. Trials?

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

'Sank you to everyone who reviewed!

Thank you FireMaiden13!

sigh, sorry you don't like my story because it is a mary-sue (or at least I THINK it is a mary sue from what you reviewed...)

Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover thank you, you rock! anyways, can you guess who Hatoko ends up with?

Tabi Cat: Thank you for the good criticism! You helped my story a lot! Don' worry about Hatoko being flawless...

Zetsumei: Thank You for your positiveness!

_**Are you who I think you are?**_

It was Saturday, just an ordinary Saturday. Except this Saturday wasn't very ordinary after all. This was the day Hiryuu Hatoko proved her worth as a spirit detective on Team Urameshi.

"Um...how exactly do I prove my worth?" asked Hatoko, nervous. She never failed a test before and she is not going to start now! Yusuke grinned at her question.

"First way! Speed!" said Yusuke, pointing to a long-ass running field. "You have to run around that and back in a minute and a half." Hatoko almost fainted, looking at the whole field. "Ready?"

"No."

"Too bad. Go!" Hatoko sprinted off and then soon came back.

"A minute and 34 seconds. You run it until you pass it." said Yusuke, while grinning.

"Damn. You suck."

"Insulting me doesn't help."

"Yeah it does."

"You're a horrible person. Go!" Hatoko sprinted once more.

"A minute and 31 seconds." said Yusuke, grinning.

"You call me a horrible person, yet you're the one who is grinning at someone's torture." said Hatoko, while glaring at Yusuke.

"Tch. What a useless girl. Can't even run that in a minute and thirty seconds." said Hiei, sneering. He suddenly appeared next to Yusuke.

"Well sorry I am not that fast!"

"You shouldn't be on Team Urameshi." said Hiei, not looking at Hatoko.

"Let' see how fast you are when you are chasing someone, Hatoko..." said Yusuke, with an evil smile on his face.

"I don't like that smile Yusuke..." said Hatoko.

"Hiei, let her chase you! Lets see how much faster she is." They both nodded and started glaring at each other. "Go!' Hiei was not running at full speed, but still pretty fast. With Hatoko chasing Hiei, she got much faster, especially since she was motivated by the thought of wiping that arrogant smirk of his face.

"One minute and..." Yusuke paused for dramatic effect.

"Just tell me!" shouted Hatoko.

"14 seconds!" Hatoko jumped up and started laughing. She turned to see Hiei, but he was gone. She frowned but was still happy.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but you still have more trials." said Yusuke.

"That sucks..."

"Tell me about it! I test you on every one!" said Yusuke, while watching Hatoko sulk. her aura was slowly going down. He slapped her in the back. "Don't worry about it!" Her aura was right back up. Hatoko unknowingly chased Yusuke next to the place of the next trial.

Somewhere Else

"You say you don't want Hatoko on the team, yet you helped her." said Kurama, smiling as he found out that Hatoko passed her first trial.

"Hn."

'"You knew that if she got mad enough, she would be fast enough to pass."

"Hn." Kurama just smiled as his friend looked at the ground.

Where Yusuke and Hatoko are

"So what is my next trial?" asked Hatoko.

"I'll let Kurama explain." said Yusuke. Just then, Kurama and Hiei appeared next to Yusuke. Kuwabara came soon after. After Kuwabara came, he soon got in a fight with Hiei about his height.

"Hatoko, this trial is to test your reactions...in other words, to see how well you can dodge." said Kurama.

"Dodging? Well...can't say I m happy about it...but I was always exceptional at dodgeball..."

"Well...you're going to need those skills because all four of us are going to be throwing different things at you at different speeds." said Kurama, while looking at Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke.

"Shit...that sucks..." The 4 guys suddenly went into four different directions. She then heard Kurama say "Begin!" in a loud, clear voice. 'This is so not cool...' thought Hatoko. At first they were just throwing rocks. she dodged those easily enough. They then started throwing random things. Hatoko even saw a phone being chucked at her. They were just playing around but then Hatoko saw Kurama make a movement with his hand and then they weren't playing anymore. They were throwing things so furiously that she had no chance of dodging it normally. When she saw something about to hit her, she jumped up and started running. The guys started running as well. The throwing didn't cease. In fact, it increased. By a lot. 'Man, this sucks. Guess I will have to use it.' She mumbled something under her breath and a wind dragon appeared. She jumped on the dragon and started riding it. They couldn't throw anything anymore because she was too high up.

"Trial 2...pass." said Kurama, while smiling. Hatoko called back her dragon and ended up right next to Kurama. She grinned. He grinned back.

"Good girl. Passed two tests...two more to go..." said Yusuke, while patting her head. She sighed and then said ""Let's go on to the next one."

"The great Kazuma Kuwabara came up with this test!" said (who else?) Kuwabara proudly. Hatoko saw a maze and then looked back at Kuwabara. "When you enter the maze, it is going to be pitch black. All you have to do is get out."

"What if I can't?" asked Hatoko.

"Just scream. We'll find you." said Yusuke, while looking at the maze. Hatoko, sulking, went near the maze. "This trial tests my senses, right?" Kuwabara nodded. Hatoko, sighing, went into the maze. At first, she was just walking around aimlessly. That didn't work. 'This tests my senses, right?' Sighing once more, she closed her eyes and walked around.

"Uh...guys? What if Hatoko can't get out? You know she won't scream." said Yusuke, nervously. They all realized he was right. 'Shit' Hatoko was still walking around with her eyes closed and nothing bad happened yet. Little did she know, there was something just up ahead. She heard something screech and her eyes flew open. 'Oh yeah...it is dark in here...' She made a little fireball to help her see...'What the hell is that? It's Huge!!! And it is coming right at me!' The thing screeched once more and attacked Hatoko. Hatoko barely dodged and at last second, she summoned a sword and made a cut, drawing blood. That just made the monster more annoyed. Little by little, Hatoko slowly got the monster tired because every time the monster came near her, she cut the monster. The monster soon lost too much blood and went unconscious. Hatoko was just about to leave, but started feeling a bit guilty. 'I'll come back later.' she thought. 'Me staying here is useless...I can't even heal anyone!' The thought saddened her and then she continued walking. Hatoko saw a bright light up ahead and started running towards it. She saw a peaceful forest. 'This is suspicious...' She started walking around, searching for the guy's aura's. 'I got to give Kuwabara credit...he did well in trapping me in this illusion.' Hatoko focused her powers and a white light shined brightly. She broke out of the illusion and when she opened her eyes, she saw the guys in front of her. She smirked.

"Trial 3...pass!" said Kuwabara, while grinning stupidly.

"Last trial...held by me..." said Hiei, while glaring at her. Hatoko felt a shiver run down her spine. "The last test...you fight all of us." Hiei directed them to the fighting grounds. It was a stage, just like at the Dark Tournament. First: The buffoon."

"Hey, who are you calling buffoon, short stuff?"

"Who else?"

Kuwabara had an enraged look on his face. He then sighed. "I can't fight her! She's a girl!"

"Too bad." Hiei threw Kuwabara on the stage. Hatoko stepped up. Sighing once more, she summoned her main weapon, which happened to be two long swords. Kuwabara made his spirit sword. (Since you can kind of tell that I suck at fighting scenes, I will skip most of it...) It was 10 minutes into the fight and neither Hatoko nor Kuwabara was backing down. Kuwabara might be an idiot, but he is NO pushover.' thought Hatoko. (I don't like it when I read fics when Kuwabara and Yusuke are really weak and your oc wins really easily.) 'Okay...it looks like I can't win physically...I can try mentally, but with the things I know, I will be winning cheap. Hatoko sighed once more and landed a hit on Kuwabara's chest. Stumbling for only a moment, Hatoko took a chance and made him fall to the ground. She put a sword next to his throat, while he put his spirit sword near her stomach.

"Looking at your sword positions, I call it a tie." said Hiei boredly. Hatoko smiled.

"At least it is not a lost!" she said cheerfully.

"Next is the detective."

"Shit." She looked at Yusuke warming up. 'This is so not good...' Yusuke grinned at her. 15 minutes later Hatoko fought well, but I guess not well enough...She was on the floor with her arm stinging. She knew Yusuke was going easy on her and that made her incredibly mad. Her aura was rising to a dangerous level. Hatoko began mumbling things again.

"Dragon of Fire. Listen to my call, and obey my command!" Once she said those words, a dragon of fire appeared next to her. Hiei's eyes widened. Yusuke saw the dragon going towards him and at last moment, he shouted out "Spirit Gun!" The two forces clashed and their was a great explosion. Yusuke was standing, but it looked like Hatoko was blown back. Luckily for her, Kurama caught her in his arms.

"Winner, Urameshi." said Hiei, while looking at Hatoko.

"She surprised me! Pulling out that dragon." said Yusuke, while running over to Hatoko. Hatoko was moving in Kurama's arm and then suddenly let out an ear-splitting scream. As she screamed, fire, water, wind, and thunder began to get out of control.

'This has never happened before!" shouted Kurama.

"What do we do?" shouted Kuwabara, while running around in circles. Hiei appeared before the kitsune. Yusuke was busy calling Botan.

"What do we do?" shouted Yusuke. Botan, looking at the situation, said the only thing she could think of.

"Calm her down and get her somewhere else of course!" she shouted. Yusuke looked at Hatoko and Kurama.

"Kurama, she's burning you!" Kurama's sleeve caught on fire.

"We have to calm her down right?" Yusuke nodded. Kurama nodded back and ran in a direction while carrying Hatoko in his arms. Hiei quickly followed. Yusuke had the job of carrying the unconscious Kuwabara. Hatoko opened their eyes and looked at where Kurama brought her.

"Hatoko...do you know where this is?" asked Kurama in a quiet voice.

"Of course...I know...this is the park where we used to play...at..." said Hatoko, while calming down.In a few minutes, everything was fine.

"Kitsune, look at your arm." said Hiei. Kurama looked, and he saw his arm slightly singed. He sweat dropped and then looked at Hatoko's sleeping face. He smiled gently and picked her up again.

"What happened?" asked Yusuke, who just got there."

"Nothing much." said Kurama.

"We need to get the troublesome onna to spirit world."

"Okay, but I am NOT carrying this oaf again!" said Yusuke, while eyeing Kuwabara. He saw Kurama's singed arm. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing much." Seeing as how Yusuke knew he was going to get nothing from the redhead he sighed and pushed Kuwabara to Hiei. "Your turn." Hiei scowled and picked him up. Just then, Yusuke's communicator thing went off.

"Yusuke, I got a portal for you and the rest of the guys. Koenma saw what happened."

"All of it?" asked Kurama, while looking down.

"Yes...and the girls think that you carrying Hatoko in your arms is simply romantic!"

Kurama blushed red.

"We have medical doctors waiting for you Kurama. Hurry and go through this portal." The guys did. I wonder what is in store for them next...

'Till next time!

Who do you guys think Hatoko will end up with? Tell me in a review please!

I am looking for a beta so...

Bottom of Form


	3. And you are?

Hello everyone.

Thank you Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover! Every story has a twist, so things may not appear as they seem!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi…

Sorry Chapter two was such a bad chapter…

Chapter 3: Who's that? 

The 5 (Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hatoko) went through the pretty portal and was sent directly to Koenma's office. Kurama, of course, went to the medical center so they could look at his arm that was burnt (or singed) by Hatoko. Hatoko smiled sheepishly at Kurama, said a sorry, and then followed Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Hiei to Koenma's office. When they got to the prince's office, they saw that Keiko and the rest of the girls were there as well. A plus in this bad situation would probably be that Koenma was in his teenage form. 'I like this form a lot better thought Hatoko. Koenma looked at Hatoko seriously and started to stare...and stare...and stare...and then he started to talk.

"Hatoko, you do realize that Kurama's burn on his arm was because of you losing control of your powers, right?" Koenma said. Hatoko nodded her head, slightly ashamed. "And you know that you are to be given a punishment, right?" Hatoko cringed and nodded.

"Now hold on! With all due respect Koenma sir, I can say that this is an outrage on my part and on the rest of the girls! Why should she get a punishment? She had no control over the situation!" shouted Botan who was glaring at Koenma, along with Keiko, Shizuru, and Atsuko. Genkai was just staring at him with a look that made you want to piss your pants and Yukina was too nice to glare at someone so she didn't. She just made it so that she looked like she was going to cry, in turn making Koenma feeling bad enough to cry.

"Botan..." said Koenma in a warning tone, singling out the person who started this all. Botan backed down but was still glaring at him. With a sigh he continued. "Your punishment is to go to the mall..." After he said 'mall' the girls started jumping up and down, minus Yukina, Genkai, and Hatoko. Hatoko listened intently. " and get Kurama and Hiei ready for school tomorrow...meaning uniforms, books, supplies...things like that." said Koenma.

"That is it?" asked Hatoko in disbelief.

"Yup." Hatoko then began sulking in a corner. 'I have to go shopping...SHOPPING of all things as a punishment...for a short bastard and a boy prettier than me no less! Wonderful!' thought Hatoko, going deeper into her blackish/purple hole of depression.

"Ahem." said Koenma, gaining everybody's attention. "Kurama's back." Everybody looked at the door and saw the redhead with bandages around his arm. Everybody, minus Hatoko, Yukina, Genkai, Koenma, and Hiei, rushed towards him. Hatoko slowly got out of her self dug hole and walked towards him. Looking up to his face, she said "Sorry." Kurama just smiled and said it was nothing. When everybody saw their exchange, Keiko and Botan suddenly got creepy looks on their faces.

"Hey Hatoko..." started Keiko.

"Yes?" replied Hatoko, nervously. 'What the hell is she thinking...'

"Did you know that..." said Botan. Keiko and Botan looked at each other once and then shouted out "YOU AND KURAMA ARE AHDORABLE!" They had creepy smiles on their faces. Normally, Hatoko would have laughed...but this was about her so...

"WHAT?" shouted Kurama and Hatoko, turning as red as Kurama's hair. They saw that Hatoko's aura was slowly rising. 'Not good!' thought Yusuke nervously.

"Yes, you really were cute together!" said Yukina innocently. Hatoko twitched and Kurama just blushed another shade of red.

"Yes yes! It was like prince charming was getting his dear princess to safety, the way Kurama held you in his arms!" said Botan laughing. Keiko, Shizuru, Atsuko, and Yukina could only nod in agreement. Twitching like hell, Hatoko finally controlled her emotions and as sweet as she could (which wasn't very sweet) she asked,

"Can I borrow your oar please?" Botan, being the naive and trusting person she is gave Hatoko the oar without a second thought. "Thank you." Hatoko took the oar and hit Botan's head with it. Botan saw pretty stars. After she regained her senses, she took her oar back.

"Hey, what was that for?" shouted Botan. She was only met with a glare.

"You know why I hit you." said Hatoko in a creepy voice.

"Uh..." Everybody started backing away. As quick as lightning, she gave Keiko a little bump on her head, Shizuru a tiny bruise on her arm, didn't bother with Genkai, Atsuko got a tiny bruise on her arm and Yukina...well you can't hit someone as sweet as Yukina, so she improvised.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Kuwabara, who just got punched in the face.

"If I can't hit Yukina, might as well hit her lover." said Hatoko, smirking as she saw Kuwabara and Yukina turn red. A few moments later everybody was laughing or chuckling...except for Hiei of course, who was slowly reaching for his katana.

"L-l-lover???" said Kuwabara and Yukina, embarrassed. Hatoko just ignored them and looked at Koenma. Koenma coughed and made a portal.

"Because Hiei will go to school with you, lets make him taller." With a snap of his hands, Hiei was now 5'2.

"Still taller than you." said Hatoko, smirking. Hiei growled.

"Time for Hatoko's punishment." said Koenma. Hatoko started going into her black hole again. "Enough with the black hole!" Hatoko glared at him, crawled out of the hole, and the hole went bye bye. "Now go!" One by one, they went into the portal. They got transported to several feet away from the mall, behind some random building so nobody could see them. Botan, in hyper mode, ran inside the mall. Keiko and Yukina ran inside as well. Sighing Hatoko followed their example and ran inside. Atsuko, Shizuru, and Genkai followed. The guys followed, sulking. When the guys came in they saw that the girls were nowhere to be found. Then, they saw Hatoko waving to them from far away and walked to her as slow as they could at the time. When they got there, they saw what store the girls went into. The store's name? In Pink . The guys paled and Hatoko laughed.

"You guys can sit over at the bench if you want." said Hatoko, amused. The bench she referred to was hot pink and decorated with pretty flowers. The boys kept looking back at the bench and then at the store. They all sighed (besides Hiei) and sulked over to the bench. "The toughest punk in Sarayashiki Jr. High, sitting on a pretty pink bench? Wonderful!" said Hatoko, while laughing at them. (But mostly Yusuke)

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Yusuke, irritated.

"Um...laugh at me at school, shake my hand so hard I thought my arm was going to be ripped out, and you laughed at my pain?" replied Hatoko. Yusuke just grumbled. Hatoko smiled and walked into the store. About 10 minutes later everybody had shopping bags except for Hatoko and Genkai. Keiko was holding three shopping bags,Shizuru had one, Atsuko was holding two shopping bags, Yukina was holding one shopping bag, and Botan held five. Yusuke, threatened by Keiko, had to hold 5 shopping bags, because of his mother and his (girl)friend. Kuwabara, being the gentleman he is, held Yukina's bag and his Shizuru's... Kurama, being the gentleman he is, had to hold 5 bags, courtesy of Botan. They all stared at Hatoko, wondering if she was going to make 10 bags fall on them or something.

Hatoko rolled her eyes and said "I only bought one thing and I don't need a bag for it." As she said that she lifted up her arm to show a silver bracelet with an amethyst as a charm on it. The guys all went 'oh' at the same time. "Anyways, before we go shopping for Kurama and Hiei, lets get ice cream first! Also known as sweet snow!" Hiei became attentive at the words 'sweet snow' Hatoko, getting a map from nowhere said, "Well...lets see...we are HERE so that means...we go...that way for ice cream." said Hatoko, while pointing into a random direction. Hiei sped off. "Hiei! Shortie! Bastard! Get back here!: shouted Hatoko, hoping Hiei would get mad and come back to try and kill her. Hatoko sighed and the group ran after Hiei. Hiei, running full speed for his sweet snow, didn't notice he was going to smack into someone.

"Ow...what the heck was that for??" shouted the girl. The girl got up and the group finally caught up.

"Ta...Tatsuko?" shouted Hatoko.

"Hatoko-nee????"

"Hatoko-nee?" said everybody. Hatoko put on a wide grin and linked arms with Tatsuko.

"Meet my little sister, Tatsuko!" said Hatoko. Tatsuko, reunited with her sister, was incredibly happy.

"Hi everyone!" shouted Tatsuko cheerfully. Hatoko used telepathy to talk to her sister.

'Tatsuko...what happened to you?' Hatoko

'...Don't worry about it...all that matters is that I came back, right?' Tatsuko

'Tell me what happened! You disappear for a long period of time and then you come back!' Hatoko

'Hatoko-nee...I can't...' Tatsuko

'Everybody was worried about you back home!' Hatoko

'I'll tell you...but not now...' Tatsuko

'...Fine...' Hatoko ended the conversation.

"So...what are all of you doing here?" said Tatsuko, not looking at Hatoko's piercing gaze.

"HOLD ON!" shouted Botan. Everyone looked at her. "We need to introduce ourselves properly!" Everyone fell to the floor. "I start! Hi, my name is Botan!"

"Hi" said Tatsuko, just as cheerfully.

"My name is Yukimura Keiko." said Keiko, kindly.

"Hello!" said Tatsuko.

"Urameshi Yusuke!" said Yusuke loudly.

Tatsuko smiled and screamed "Hi."

"My name is Yukina. Nice to meet you." said Yukina. Tatsuko just smiled.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara! How may I help you?"

"Um...go away?" said Tatsuko. Kuwabara just went next to Yukina.

"Hey kid. The name is Urameshi Atsuko. Yusuke's mom."

"Hi?"

"Kuwabara Shizuru."

"How do you live with HIM?" Shizuru just shrugged.

"Genkai."

"Hi."

"My name is Minamino Shuichi, a.k.a Youko Kurama. This is Hiei." said Kurama.

"Hilos!" said Tatsuko. Hiei opened his mouth to insult her but before that could happen, Hatoko sent him a telepathy message. 'You insult her and no sweet snow.' Hiei growled.

"Well, now that the introductions are done, lets go get some sweet snow!" cheered Botan. Everybody walked to the shop. 5 minutes later everyone had their sweet snow. Hiei, surprisingly, ate 4 cones of sweet snow. After they were done, they went to a school store for Kurama and Hiei.

"By the way Tatsuko, where do you go to school?" asked Hatoko curiously.

"Well, I was going to go to a school called Meiou (Kurama's school) but I failed the entrance exam, so I am going to a school called Sarayashiki." said Tatsuko. Hatoko smiled.

"Did you buy your stuff already?" asked Hatoko.

"Yup. By the way, what school do you guys go to?"

"Hiei and Kurama just transferred to Sarayashiki and Yusuke, Keiko, and I go to Sarayashiki." said Hatoko, grinning. Tatsuko let out a little squeal. Anyways, they went into the store and Kurama and Hiei started looking for their uniforms. Yusuke, Keiko, and Hatoko got all of the books they needed for them. Tatsuko got their supplies (backpacks, erasers, pencils, ect.) When the four where done getting things for Kurama and Hiei, they went to look for them. When they found them, they saw 2 girls flirting with them. Keiko and Yusuke looked at Hatoko to see her reaction. Hatoko just raised a brow. Tatsuko, clueless to what the girls were doing to them, walked up to them.

"Hiei, Ku- I mean Shuichi! We're done! Are you guys done?" Kurama and Hiei nodded. "Good! Then lets go pay..!" The two girls were fighting over who would work the cash register. Hatoko rolled her eyes and got everybody. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, and Tatsuko went to the cash register. They paid and quickly exited the store. Hatoko and the rest of them left as well. Just then, Botan beeped. And kept on beeping. Botan got out her compact.

"Yes, Lord Koenma?"

"I have a mission for the detectives. Bring them back to spirit world."

"Roger that! Bye!"

"Wait! Bring Hatoko's sister too!"

"Okay..." Botan shut her compact and filled everyone in. Botan was about to lie and say Spirit world was an agency and needed everyone, but Hatoko told her the truth.

"Tatsuko already knows about the spirit world. And if you think MY powers are put of control, you should see her in action." said Hatoko, smirking.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" shouted Tatsuko. Hatoko just smiled and started to walk out of the mall. 'What does Koenma want with her?' thought Hatoko. They exited the mall and hid behind a random building. Tatsuko made a portal and they were off to Reiki!

YuYuHakushoYuYuHakushoYuYuHakushoYuYuHakushoYuYuHakushoYuYuHakushoYuYuHakusho

Hatoko-nee sister Hatoko

I'll do Tatsuko's profile right now...

Name: Hiryuu Tatsuko

Age: 14

Height: 5'2

DOB: August 24

Hair: Brownish/Blonde hair that is usually down and goes mid-waist.

Personality: Ditzy, Clumsy, Cheerful (most of the time), a bit cowardly, easy to anger, and very friendly.

Abilities: Can do gymnastics and archery. Don't mess with this girl when she has a bow and arrow.

Powers: Healing, flying, can make barriers, uses the power of song(will be explained later) and portals. While Hatoko is more of an offensive fighter, Tatsuko likes to be on defense.

Kay...that's it!

TiL NeXt TiMe


	4. We are going to enter what?

_Hello. It has been a while since I have updated…_

_Well…I little longer than a while…_

_The last time I updated was in April…Wow…_

_I feel like my writing skills have improved, so I hope that all of my readers will enjoy my new and improved chapters!_

_I feel kind of bad holding out on you all…_

_I had the chapters ready, but I never had the confidence to post them…_

_I rewrote every chapter I wrote for each story, and now I am posting the new chapters!_

_I even have a new name! No longer am I sailormars5194, but Forsaken Melody!_

Disclaimer: I don not own Yu Yu Hakusho, for I am not a Japanese man that goes by the name Yoshihiro Togashi.

Chapter 4: We are going to enter what?!?

"Ew. We're back here…" muttered Hatoko, walking through the halls of Koenma's palace.

Tatsuko laughed and said to her sister, "We haven't been here together in a very long time!"

Hatoko sighed and looked at her sister wearily.

"So…Botan…What does Koenma want with my little sister?" asked Hatoko, looking at the Grim Reaper.

"Uh…I am not sure…" said Botan, fidgeting.

Hatoko shrugged the nervousness off and then turned to look at her sister.

Hatoko sighed as she saw the entrance of Koenma's office.

"Time to do this!" said Tatsuko cheerfully.

Tatsuko ran and pushed the doors open, seeking a new adventure.

One by one, everyone walked in.

They were greeted with the stern face of a teenaged Koenma.

"So binky breath, what are we doing here?" asked Yusuke, already itching for a fight.

Koenma sighed as he walked towards the group.

"I am afraid Spirit World is in dire need of the Spirit Detectives once more." said Koenma.

"Alright! So, who are we going to wipe the floor with this time?" asked Kuwabara, grinning.

"I am afraid….You'll have to face many people…" said Koenma, his tone grave and serious.

"So…Are we going to join a tournament then?" asked Hatoko, curious.

"Yes…A tournament that arises every 5000 years…" said Koenma.

"Let me guess…You are talking about, 'Dancing with Death'?" asked Tatsuko, turning serious.

Koenma, shocked, asked, "How did you know?"

"Well…it IS the only tournament that happens once every 5000 years…" said Hatoko, smirking.

Koenma coughed and then said, "Well…For the people who don't know what it is, I'll fill them in. 'Dancing with Death' is no normal tournament. Everyone gets involved. Psychics, Demons, even otherworldly creatures. It is a tournament where 7 people form a group go and fight for their lives."

"Wait…7 people? We only have four!" said Kuwabara.

"Well…6 people, counting Hatoko and Tatsuko…" said Botan, shifting around.

"So? Who is our 7th fighter?" asked Hatoko.

"I'll introduce her right now." said Koenma. "You can come out now…"

The double doors opened once more and a girl a little taller than Hatoko came out. She bowed politely and introduced herself.

"My name is Ryuuzaki Shizuka. Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you!" shouted Tatsuko, running up to Shizuka.

Shizuka smiled and then looked around.

"So, what can you do?" asked Hiei, staring at Shizuka. At that question, each fighter looked at her, wondering the same thing.

"…Well…I am more of a defensive fighter…I specialize in healing and barriers…" said Shizuka, smiling weakly.

"A healer, huh? We'll need one, seeing as how reckless Yusuke and Kuwabara are!" said Hatoko, grinning.

"What did you say?" asked Yusuke, twitching.

Hatoko smiled innocently and then walked over to Shizuka.

"So…How old are you?" asked Hatoko.

"I am 14…" said Shizuka.

"Ooh, you are the same age as us!" said Tatsuko, grinning.

"Um…Hooray?" said Shizuka weakly.

"Stop being so shy!" said Tatsuko, patting Shizuka on the back.

"Let's have some team bonding!" said Botan, finally speaking up.

"Ooh, arcade, arcade!" shouted Tatsuko.

"I haven't been to the arcade in a while…" said Shizuka softly.

"The new girl wants to go to the arcade, so lets go to the arcade!" said Yusuke, grinning.

"Yay!" cheered Tatsuko.

"Eh? We really don't have to go if you guys don't want to…" said Shizuka.

"Stop being so shy! These people WILL kill you if you can't speak up once in a while!" said Hatoko, smiling.

"But…I…Well…" Shizuka was fidgeting and avoiding all eye contact.

"Jeez…I wonder what a shy girl like you would do in an arcade…Let's go!" shouted Hatoko, raising a fist in the air.

"Yeah!" shouted Tatsuko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, their fists all in the air as well.

"I guess it is decided, Shizuka-chan!" said Botan, grinning.

"I am not sure what I would do in an arcade…But I will do my best to have fun!" said Yukina, smiling gently.

"Yay!" shouted Tatsuko once more, creating a portal underneath everyone's feet. Before they knew it, the portal had sucked them in and before they could scream, they were near the arcade's back entrance.

They were about to go in, when they heard a shrill, girlish, shriek.

They paused for a few seconds and then they heard another shriek.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll see what is up!" said Hatoko, running into the darkness.

"I'll go with her!" said Shizuka, running after Hatoko.

They reached the front of the store where they heard the base of the screams.

"Nothing seems out of place…" said Shizuka softly.

There was a crowd of girls around something and then another scream was heard.

"Oh…There was nothing wrong…It was just a guy with a lot of fangirls…" said Hatoko.

The crowd screamed again and that got Hatoko curious.

"Let's go see what those girls are screaming about!" said Hatoko, jumping into a tree.

Shizuka nodded and then jumped up into the same tree as Hatoko.

She saw who was in the center and gasped slightly.

"Something wrong?" asked Hatoko, looking at Shizuka.

Shizuka shook her head, but said the word, 'Bakura' so softly, not even Hatoko heard.

Just like he heard the word, the guy looked directly at the tree, glancing at Hatoko and Shizuka.

He smirked and walked over to the tree, jumping up as well.

"Hello, nice to meet you, guy who jumped into the same tree as us…" said Hatoko, looking at the newest inhabitant of the tree.

He glanced at Hatoko and then turned away.

"Shizuka." said the guy.

"Hello."

"How have you been?" asked Shizuka.

"Bored. For now, I am just preparing to go see 'Dancing with Death.'"

"Shizuka…Who is this?" asked Hatoko, curious.

"His name is…Bakura Ryuuzaki." said Shizuka, smiling.

_That is the end!_

_I hoped you liked it!_

_Read the next chapter to see how important Shizuka and Bakura will be!_


End file.
